


Day 6 - L in the grocery store

by mishiko



Series: A selection from a 30-Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond's only mentioned, Impromptu grocery shopping, It's too short anyway, M/M, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Q's got a sweet-tooth, Up to you how you interpret their relationship, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: Q gets distracted by the warmth in Tesco and the need to be able to make a perfect cuppa on his way home, then by the sweet aisle.





	Day 6 - L in the grocery store

**Author's Note:**

> Work that got edited for my 30 day writing challenge but I really, intentionally wrote them as fanfictions.  
> This is self-beta-ed and I'm not British but have done my best with the Brit-picked.  
> Hope you all still enjoy it though!

Q is grateful for the Tesco near the flat that is opened after 10pm. He always prefers to have his tea with milk and there isn’t any at home.  

Today is one of those rare nights that he has managed to leave Vauxhall before the tube runs out. As he was walking the short distance between the station and his building, the bright neon light caught his eyes and drawn him in to the warmth that his parka hasn’t quite provide.

He has a basket in one hand, already got a pint of milk in there and he, somehow, finds himself in the sweets aisle. Everybody in the department knows that Q has a sweet tooth. You can always get onto his good side by giving him sweets. Some of his minions have not shied away from that weakness.

He picks up his childhood favourite first. The licorice looks very tempting but Q is old enough to refrain himself from going straight to the checkout so he can eat them now. The lemon drops are on sale, so he picks a pack up too, instead of the usual sherbet lemon. He is not that fond of either but Bond has an affinity for them.

Another sign catches his eyes before he moves on from the aisle. The package is in pale pink with a picture of an unfamiliar dark red fruit, he pushes his sliding glasses up before picking it up to have a closer look. He reads the descriptions and finds out that these are lychee flavoured sweets.

A quick search on his phone tells him that lychees are tropical fruits from Asia and seems to be quite sweet. The pack itself isn’t too big and he is quite curious to see what they taste like so it goes into the basket too.

Q browses around the supermarket for a little more and has to stop himself from picking up a pack of chocolate chip cookies. His cupboard is still overflowed with tea as well, since he has been spending too much time at the office, so he skipped that aisle too.

He does picks up a brand of coffee that Bond likes though.

Lastly, he stopped by the pet food aisle to pick up some treats for the cats at home. Hopefully that will get him back onto their good book again after having spent 3 days at the office.

There is a display of colourful lollipop on his way to the self-checkout counters and somehow, a couple of them end up in his basket.

Q doesn’t usually have a chance to go to the supermarket. Being the head of Q branch gives him an excuse to rely more on take-outs rather than his limited cooking skills. He usually ends up buying more sweets than what is considered healthy too when he does go to the supermarket, so he just stays away from temptation.

And no, he will not give into temptation and recalibrate the self-checkout counter again.

     

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading this, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
